


please picture me in the trees

by marriedreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitter!Rey, Ben is 33, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Rey is of age!, Rich Ben Solo, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, in which they realize having dinner is not what they want to be doing lmfao, rey is 21, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Rey has babysat for Eloise Solo for five years, has watched Ben's daughter grow from a baby to a beautiful child. She loves the girl almost as much as she loves Ben.When she gets news she'll be moving across the country to the east coast to go to Harvard for her graduate work, Ben and Rey share one night as a parting gift.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	please picture me in the trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icryforbensolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/gifts).



> Thanks, Bekki for the great prompt, it came out a little different than I planned, but I hope you like it! Based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/icryforbensolo/status/1326291932310597633?s=20)

Rey was watching… well she didn’t know what she was watching honestly. Some kids show the little girl she babysitted like to watch. It was educational,  _ supposedly _ . It just looked like a lot of sing-a-longs to her. Rey was twenty-one and a college senior to boot. She only kept this gig with the Solo’s because Mr. Solo paid well and was good to look at. 

Well, ok, she drooled over him whenever he came home from whatever he was doing, she’d even flirted with him a couple of times--to which he’d blushed and changed the subject. 

The front door opens and Eloise runs for her dad, “Daddy, daddy,” the little girl giggles and shrieks. 

“Hey pumpkin,” Ben says as he scoops his six-year-old off the floor. She’s really too big to be picked up and zoomed around but Mr. Solo is so big it hardly matters. They babble to each other in the most adorable way, and Rey watches, wishing she’d had a father who’d loved her. She’s green with jealousy, but she plasters a happy smile on her face and tries not to think about playing house with Ben. 

“Alright, go play honey, daddy has to talk to Miss Rey.” 

He sets her down and she runs up to her room. 

There’s a long beat of silence, “So I heard you got accepted at Harvard for your MBA?” 

Rey flushes, “Ah, yeah I did, I mean I’m still weighing my options, but I’ll probably be going.” 

Ben frowns, “We’ve really enjoyed working with you,” there’s a tense pause, and Ben steps in closer, but not yet in her space, “We’ll miss you.” 

He nods and takes out his wallet, handing her the fee she was owed for the day’s work, “Good luck,” Ben hands her an extra hundred dollars, “Get something for yourself as a goodbye present.” 

Her heart feels like it’s being ripped out of her chest, “Mr. Solo, I can’t.” 

He pushes the money into her hand, “I would’ve been lost when Kaydel left if it hadn’t been for you.” He kisses her cheek and she nearly startles, “Thank you for everything.” 

Rey looks up at him, pupils blown wide and mouth slightly open, “Let me buy you dinner.” 

“No. That money is for you to get something nice for yourself.” 

Rey shakes her head, “Just the two of us.” 

Ben looks away, as if thinking better of it, “Rey-”

“It’s what I want.” 

Ben nods and swallows hard, he asks her, “Where and what time?” 

“How about that Italian place on the corner of Fifth and Fifty? At seven?” 

He scrunches up his face as if he’s thinking of all the ways this could wrong, “Ok, Rey. I’ll see you then.” 

Rey sighs happily and collects her things. 

“See you then Mr. Solo.” 

*~*~* 

Rey lets Rose get her all dressed up, she didn’t want to look like a kid for this--because she wasn’t. She was a full-grown woman going on a date with a man twelve years her senior--and she didn’t care what that meant. 

She and Ben had been dancing around this for far too long. She would gladly give up Harvard and accept the much cheaper and slightly less risky position in the MBA program at UCLA--to be with him. 

She decides on a red, shimmering evening gown, the Italian restaurant they’d chosen was a nice, formal place. She’d made enough money from her internship and babysitting to cover the cost of the meal and then some. 

Ben is already there when she shows. He’s ordered champagne and she wonders aloud what they’re celebrating, he stands and hugs her, and says, “Your acceptance to Harvard of course,” like it’s the simplest thing in the world. 

She smiles, tight-lipped and Ben gets her seated, always the gentleman. 

He pours her a glass of champagne, and they toast, “To new beginnings,” they say at the same time. 

Rey giggles and Ben flushes deeply. 

After they’re settled, and the breadsticks have arrived, Ben nods toward her dress, “You didn’t have to dress up for me.” 

Rey quirks a perfectly manicured brow, “You’re wearing a tux, Ben,” she deadpans. 

Ben looks down as if he’d forgotten, “So I am, but still.” 

Rey shrugs, “Is this a date?” 

Ben does the thing where he looks anywhere but at her, “Do you want it to be?” 

Rey doesn’t have to think for even a moment, “Yes.” 

Ben’s rumbling laughter fills her ears and she thinks she might like to bottle the sound and get drunk on it. 

“Ok, it’s a date then,” Rey watches as they bring over the food, antipasto salad for her and Chicken Parm for Ben. 

They eat in the quiet of the restaurant, and Rey realizes it’s  _ very  _ quiet in the restaurant. Just the sound of their cutlery, and that’s when she realizes there’s no one else in the restaurant. There had been a flurry of staff and she’d been seated in a private part of the restaurant. She hadn’t realized it was completely empty. 

She sets her fork down, now feeling about a thousand angry butterflies in her stomach. 

“Ben--did you… did you rent out this restaurant just for our meal?” 

He nods, “I did.” 

Rey feels embarrassing color coming to her cheeks, “I was going to treat you--” 

He shakes his head, “You have no idea how badly I’ve needed some adult time, please, Rey. This has been one of the best nights of my life.” 

“But we haven’t even--” 

“Started dessert?” Ben supplies, opting for a hasty change of subject. 

“Ben!” Rey growls. “I wanted to have a nice meal with you as my treat, and maybe, maybe take you home to my place and--” 

Ben nods, “And let me fuck you?” 

“Yes!”

There’s a very, very long beat of silence, and then the two of them are hurrying out of the restaurant, in a frenzy, dessert forgotten. 

“Address?” Ben asks. 

“1234 Corcusant Street, apartment two.” 

They take separate cars, god only knows why, probably because they wouldn’t make it to Rey’s place in one piece if Rey had gotten a ride with Ben. 

They pull up at Rey’s place nearly at the same time, although they went different ways. 

That was the way things worked between them, always meeting in the middle whenever possible. 

Ben hurtles toward her outside the walkup. He’s kissing her, the taste of chocolate dinner mints on his tongue. He scoops her up and carries her into the main building, only letting her down when she needs to unlock the door. 

“Bedroom?” He asks as he carries her bridal style over the threshold and Rey is fidgeting with his buttons, kissing his neck with abandon. 

“Second door on the right,” Rey pants, and then moments later she’s on her bed, the welcome weight of Ben on top of her. 

In their frenzy, they’ve ripped zippers, popped buttons, and Rey’s heels have poked a hole in the dry wall. Ben and Rey laugh in unison. 

“Excited?” Ben growls. 

“You have no idea.” Rey purrs, and she realizes that in their hurry to undress, which seems like it had taken forever--they are finally skin to skin, and Ben is shimmying down her body, his hands going for her panties--which were red and made of pretty lace. 

“Rip them,” Rey says softly. 

Ben quirks an eyebrow, “Are you sure?” 

“Rip them, daddy.” 

Ben rips the panties and touches her slit gently, “You’ll have to forgive me, it’s been a while since I’ve seen one of these.” He’s looking at her core like she invented the wheel. “Rey,” he says hoarsely. 

She gently encourages him, his length is heavy and hard between his thighs, and she’s having an existential crisis--should they just fuck and do the tender soft things later? 

“Ben,” Rey says, with a desperate edge to her voice, “I don’t want it soft.” 

Ben grins, “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

He slaps her clit and plunges his fingers into her pussy, her soaking heat making it easy on both of them and she moans as his fingers curl inside her. He finger fucks her ruthlessly, so hard her breasts bounce slightly and she  _ loves it _ . “Daddy, oh daddy!” 

Ben is mesmerized and Rey’s toes curl, her need settling in her lower belly, curling and unfurling inside her. 

She comes unexpectedly, with a cry of pleasure, Ben’s names escaping her lips in a choked moan. 

He lets her recover--barely. Before he’s rolling on a condom, which she hadn’t even seen him take out, and positioning himself at her entrance, but she says, “Wait, I want to ride you.” 

They switch positions and Rey lowers herself onto Ben’s cock with precision. They both sigh deeply as she feels his full length fill her. 

She manages several deep thrusts before her thighs start to shake with the pleasure, he’s hitting something secret inside her, something none of the frat boys had ever been able to find. 

“F-Fuck,” she swears, and Ben takes over, he holds her slim waist in his big hands and fucks her from the bottom. 

“Princess, you’re doing so well,” Ben murmurs, “You’re daddy’s good girl.” 

Rey comes on the spot, she’d never known she had a thing for praise, but as stars explode in her vision and Ben hits her g-spot she can’t form any thoughts. Her mind is blissfully empty as she feels him keep topping from for the bottom. 

When her vision clears, and she can see Ben through the haze of her pleasure again, his tongue is peaking out from his mouth, in concentration, and he’s moving to touch her clit, to play the little nub of pleasure like a violin. 

“Baby,” Rey cries, now boneless with pleasure. 

“Shhh, I’m gonna come,” Ben kisses her forehead, “Baby girl was all pent up, weren’t you?” 

Rey nods dumbly, “So pent up, daddy.” 

Ben comes and they don’t get to enjoy the moment for too long before he’s pulling out, and tying off the condom. 

They’re both breathing hard, and Ben wanders to the bathroom, which they had passed on the way in, and flushes the condom. 

He wanders back in with a damp, warm washcloth, and cleans her up reverently. 

They curl into bed and fall asleep, sticky, and sated. 

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was going to have them fuck in his living room but couldn't figure out how to get rid of Eloise lmfao. Rey does go to Harvard, but Ben visits often ;) He'd never make her give up her dreams for him.come talk to me, i’d love to hear from you on social media [tumblr ](https://danaanruhn.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pincelings_) / [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danaanruhn) / [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@ruhns)


End file.
